1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular console system.
2. Background Art
Vehicles today are increasingly designed to carry a wide variety of cargo. In addition to carrying large items which may be stored in a rearward portion of the vehicle, passenger compartments are also configured to carry, and provide access to, a wide variety of accessories, including entertainment devices and area-specific environmental controls. In addition, vehicle consoles often provide empty space that can be used to store a variety of different items.
One limitation of many of these designs is that the vehicle console is a static structure—i.e., the vehicle occupant must accept the configuration of the console, and cannot tailor it to his or her specific needs. One attempt to address this issue is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,443 issued to Worrell et al. on Dec. 24, 2002. Worrell et al. describes a reconfigurable console for a vehicle that includes an upper portion that can be removed from a base portion and carried outside the vehicle. The removable portion of the console includes storage space that can be used to stow any number of different items. One limitation of the console described in Worrell et al. is that the upper portion is mounted to the base portion in the same location each time. That is, the upper portion cannot be mounted to the base at different locations to provide easier access for the vehicle occupants. Moreover, the storage space provided in the upper portion is not specifically configured to conform to any one type of accessory. Therefore, a stowed item within the upper portion may be too small for the given amount of space and may be displaced when the vehicle is in motion.
Therefore, a need exists for a modular console system that provides modules which can be mounted to a base at different locations along the base to provide convenient access to the vehicle occupants.